My Shadow
by MikileyLover
Summary: You're my weakness babe, but you give me strength. I need you like the blood in my veins... Mikiley.


**Some new Mikiley for you guys. I don't own anything except the storyline. They're like two years older in this; Miley's 17 and a senior in high school, and Mikayla's 18. **

Mikayla brought her lips roughly to mine as I wrapped my legs around her waist and fell backwards onto the soft carpet. Massaging my hips carefully, Mickie smiled against my lips while I let out a muffled moan. A shadow appeared above us, but we both ignored it until he cleared his southern throat.

I shoved Mikayla off, although she was reluctant, and mumbled awkwardly, "Um, hey Daddy!" What's up...home skillet biscuit?"

"Aren't you two s'posed to be doin' homework?"

Before I could respond, the 18 year-old beside me grinned broadly, "Oh, it's done, Mr. Stewart. I wouldn't _dream_ of touching your daughter if her calculus equations weren't done first!"

Not a hint of sarcasm could be detected in her voice, but my father was apparently still suspicious. "Is that true, Mile?"

Blushing, I replied, "Believe it or not, yes; this little firecracker keeps me in line...you can even check it if you want to!"

His serious look broke into a smile. "Dat won't be necessary, girls. Continue on, but just remember, Mikayla..."

"Yeah?"

"I'm _right_ on the porch, and those hands better stay right on my baby girl's hips and _nowhere_ else on her anatomy. Got it, bud?"

"Loud and clear, Mr. S." He walked out of the room and Mikayla instantly returned to her position on top of me as she carefully slid her hands down my backside. "Is _Daddy_ not gonna like this, Miles?"

"You_ want_ us to get in trouble, don't you?"

"Psh...your old man don't scare me! He knows how sweet and innocent I _really_ am."

I giggled at her joke, only to find out that she was completely serious. "Oh, come on, Miss _Ego_; you were Hannah's arch enemy for eight months–"

"Until I found out how amazingly beautiful and perfect she truly is." She kissed my nose tenderly and I relaxed beneath her. "I love you, baby."

"I love you too, Mickie. But do you really hate my singing?"

The brunette grimaced and scrunched up her nose in the most adorable way possible. "Of course not, Miley Ray. I _live _to hear your voice; that strong, angelic, slightly-Tennessean voice..."

With one hand grasping her cheek and the other one stroking her neck, I initiated a long, passionate kiss. And just as I was reversing our positions...of _course_, my daddy walked in and scolded Mikayla for her hand placement. She rapidly removed them from my ass while I got off her to sit against the couch.

"Yes, Daddy?" I rolled my eyes, getting annoyed at his constant reappearances.

"I'm going to pick up the food. Now remember, the Chinese place is only_seven_ minutes away, and six if I drive fast. Mile, how much do I _love_ drivin' fast?"

I glanced at the girl beside me and reassured her, "A lot."

"Exactly. So do me a favor, and don't be tryin' anything while I'm gone. Okay?" We both nodded at the same time before he grabbed his jacket and was out the door. The second I was positive he was gone, I turned to Mikayla excitedly and smirked.

"What are you thinking, Stewart?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me. I winked suggestively at her, most likely confusing her even more. "_What_?!"

"Let's go upstairs; we've got ten minutes to do _whatever_ we want then two to straighten ourselves out."

She sighed. "Miles, but your dad said–"

"Since when do _you_ care what my daddy says? 'That man don't _scare _me!' Remember?" As soon as I gave her the puppy pout, she snatched my hand in defeat, smiling as my girlfriend quickly dragged me up to my bedroom.

------------------------------

Her head rested on my lap as my fingers twisted through that beautiful head of dark, thick hair. We were fully dressed, once again, and sitting calmly on the living room couch, watching an old Degrassi re-run.

I felt her hand cover one of mine and drag it down toward her face to kiss my fingertips. "That tickles, baby," I giggled, even though I enjoyed the loving gesture. Letting go of my hand, she flipped over onto her stomach and smiled up at me. "What?" She shrugged cutely and reached up, ghosting her own fingertips over my lips. "No, seriously now; what are you doing?"

"Making sure this is real." Our fingers intertwined suddenly and she placed a soft kiss on my lips. "Yep..." She flipped back over and laid back down. "It's real. And I love you."

"Oh yeah? Well then...I love you more!"

A shocked expression came across her face as she sat up straight and glared at me. "I do not _think_ so, Miley Ray. I love _you_ more!" We argued playfully back and forth, and it soon escalated to the point where it was going to be a tickle fight, but my father walked in the door.

"Yee dawgies, this stuff smells good! Up to the table you two; I'm gonna go get Jackson."

Mikayla took her time getting off the couch first while I roughly smacked her tight butt. "Watch it, Stewart."

"Oh, I'm watchin' it. And Miley likey." I winked at her and she chased me to the table, threatening to return the favor. But, I sat down before she could get to me.

"Not fair!" Pouting, she took a seat as I shuffled through the brown paper bags carefully, looking intently for my chicken and broccoli. My dad and brother came down the stairs after I found my tray, and I barely made out Jackson mentioning teenage girls.

"What about teenage girls, Jackson?"

"That would be _none_ of your business, little sister."

I rolled my eyes and glanced at Mickie to find that she was having the same reaction to my older brother, who was _supposed_ to be at college. "Yeah, not like you'd know anything about teenage girls, Mister Can't-Hold-Down-A-Relationship!"

That received me a finger-shake from my girlfriend. "Be nice, Miley."

"Yeah, Miley. Be nice," Jackson pouted, acting hurt.

"Fine. Jackson, I'm sor...I apologize. Good enough?"

"Sure thing. Now scoochie over so I can get my food, woman!" he replied rudely, almost knocking me over in the process. I just rolled my eyes once again in response. Psh...brothers.

------------------------------

"I_ really_ don't want you to leave me," I pouted as I pecked her lips again.

"And you think I wanna leave you? Please. I'd _live_ here if I could, Miley; you know that. But, the 'rents want me home at a certain time, and right now wouldn't exactly be the best time to disrespect them, considering I want them to actually let me move out."

"I know...I just want you _all_ to myself. Must suck to have a selfish girlfriend like me, huh?"

"Hey; nobody said anything about selfish. Now, sucking, on the other hand..."

Feigning shock, I lightly tapped her on the shoulder. "Mikayla Jane Adams, you _pervert_!"

"Ooh, sorry babe. Punish me?"

"Always." We shared one last long, enticing kiss before she _really_ had to get going. "I love you."

"I love you too, Miley." Soon I was watching her Lexus back out of my driveway and onto the empty road.

**Um...I have no **_**idea**_** where this is going, so PLEASE offer me some suggestions in review form :) Or you could just tell me if you like it...love you guys XD**


End file.
